Beautiful
by Kitsune Mist
Summary: Inu Yasha had complety screwed up his life, and thinks suicide is the only answer, he is help by a complete straneger, Kagome, and she helps him see how much he means to people, and how beautiful he is, and nomater what he does, she will be there for him.
1. The warehouse

Beautiful Chapter 1: The beginning Kitsune Mist  
  
~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O  
  
With a gun in his hand, and a shattered spirit, a boy of 18 was ready to leave the world, and forget about all his troubles, and his screwed up life. Inu Yasha looked into the mirror. ' Where did I go wrong, why did it have to happen to me, what happened to make me want to leave this life, and go onto the next one, if there is a next life, why does no one care for me enough to see that I don't want to be here anymore, why wouldn't any one come why does no one care, why do I find myself all alone in the world, maybe its best, im just a nesciences in the lives of the people I care about, but where did I go wrong..'  
  
Inu Yasha's mind wondered, back to when he was 16, 14, 12, 10, 9, he found it was when he was 9 years old that every thing turned bad.  
  
~~flashback~~  
  
" You get the Fuck out of My house, you're a fucking drunken wreck, and your scaring the children" Inu Yasha was hidden in his closed, as his parents, once again, fought, he heard silence after his mothers outrage, and quietly came out of his closet.  
  
" You DO not talk to me that way Bitch" His father had blood shot eyes, and looked stoned, which he probably was. His father glared at his mother with sober eyes, and with a slash of his hand, Inu Yasha's whole life shattered. His father was taken away the next day, and his mother, well, his mother had ended her life, with a letter, Inu Yasha had never read the letter and had never wanted to. His father was put in prison, and he began to rebel, when he got into high school he joined a gang, and quickly became the leader. He was sent to jail for 3 months, and quit his gang, which was his only friends, and now he is alone in the world, sitting in an abandoned warehouse, all by himself, with a gun to his head. (end flash back)  
  
His finger tapped lightly on the trigger, then pulled away, like mot suicidal people he did have his doubts, maybe he could make something of him self, or maybe not. He was to deep into thought to see a young girl run into the warehouse, her long black hair trailing behind her. . She glanced at the back of his chair and saw the gun to his head, ' what on earth is he doing, he not going to kill himself, is he?' she screamed, and this broke Inu Yasha out of his trance, as he turned around, his eyes locked with a girl about his age, she had long black hair, blue eyes and a beautiful body, but why had she screamed? His gun was lowered and at his side as he heard a bang on the warehouse door.  
  
With a burst of rage the door was slammed open, and the girl screamed yet again. "Its ok sweetie, were not gunna hurt you, we just want to talk" the man was about 25 and was advancing on the girl, While he was alive, Inu Yasha decided to make use of himself.  
  
" Leave her alone" his voice boomed thorough the room, and the man looked strait at him. Glaring.  
  
" Did you just tell me what to do, young man" the man was advancing on him, Inu Yasha glanced down at his gun, and raised it to shooting view of the man's head. " Now now" Said the man, backing away " we don't want any trouble here do we." the man started to stutter as he neared the door. The girl, Kagome, had her back up against the wall looking at the show before he who was this man, and why was he helping her, boy was she glad he was here.  
  
"Leave" Inu Yasha said with a stern voice make the hairs on the man's neck stick strait up, he ran like a school girl our the door, and Inu Yasha walked over to Kagome.  
  
" Why did you help me?" Kagome asked, quite shaken looking into his deep purple eyes filled with sorrow, hate, and anger.  
  
" What, would you rather me stand there and watch you get raped" he spat these words coldly at her dropped his gun, and headed to the door ' God why did she have to get in the way, I was that close to getting away from it all'  
  
" Wait" Kagome hurried to his side, which surprised Inu Yasha very much "why are you leaving in such a hurry?" she grabbed his elbow and made him face her " Why are you so sad?"  
  
'Why was she asking me why I was sad, why did she care, What was this feeling, what's that look in her eyes, does she feel pity towards me, why won't she just let me leave, Why does she care' questions raced through Inu Yasha's head, " Why do you care, No one else cares about me, and you don't even know me" Inu Yasha chose the question he wanted answered most.  
  
" You look like you need a friend" Kagome's tone was sweet, and she had soft eyes, her gaze alone seemed to lighten his spirit. "Or do you have to many friends that you don't need another"  
  
His eyes were full of confusion, " Why do you want to be my friend?" Inu Yasha's tone was curious and confused, " why would any one"  
  
" Because by the looks of it you need one, and you can never have to many friends, but you can never have enough." She got to him this time, she really want to be his friend she really wanted to help.  
  
"Hi im Inu Yasha" his tone was of acceptance and this relived Kagome.  
  
" Hi im Kagome" She looked into his eyes, and he no longer wanted to kill himself right then.  
  
~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O  
  
A/N: Yay im done, do you like it, huh huh, I could end it right here, if I wanted to, I want 5 reviews before I update, tell me if I should continue or just leave it as it is.  
  
Kitsune Mist 


	2. Whats this feeling?

Beautiful Chapter 2: What's this feeling? Kitsune Mist  
  
~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O  
  
Walking alone was a hobbie of Inu Yasha's, it let him reflect on the day, and what happened, he usually ended up walking with nothing to think about but death, and why he was still alive. But today his head was spinning, it had so many thoughts, but his walk alone would have to wait.  
  
Kagome walked next to Inu Yasha as he escorted her home, they walked down a few blocks, it was dark and cold, the wind was playing with Kagome's soft black hair as she walked like a goddess, she was shivering though 'maybe I should give her my jacket?' Inu Yasha had had girlfriends before, but none of them would just walk with him, all they wanted was sex, and money, but this girl was different, he seemed to care for her with out even knowing her, he loosened his jacket and raped it around her arms, she looked back at him with thankful eyes, such soft, beautiful eyes, his eye wondered to where he heard sound, down the dark , dark ally way, He whispered in Kagomes ear " walk faster, if I scream run, run." Kagome looked a bit shocked, but nodded her head, she walked faster, almost a run, Inu Yasha could see something drawing near, following them, 'not now, not when Kagome's here, I don't want her hurt because of me' he looked around desperately for a quicker was out. They had been walking down a very dangerous street, but luckly for them, nothing happened, until now.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the dog that abandoned us" A man with Long black hair, grey eyes, and a very strong, yet slim posture jumped in front of them, Kagome let out a little scream, and Inu Yasha stepped in front of her. This was an old member of his gang, Which had hated him ever since he left them. Only 3 gangs were worthy or drifting here, His old gang, there rival, and a friendly gang of theres, well you couldn't call them 'friendly' but the two had a pact not to kill each other, Inu Yasha had heard of a new gang that had found its way on the street, but he didn't know the name. Gangs in that time were a little different than the gangs you know of today, these gangs were bloody killers , and heatless robbers, Demons were a rare gift for a gang , and Vampires were hard to find, but they existed, They never showed there identity unless at night or in danger.  
  
This man defiantly was NOT a demon or a vamp, to dark to be a vamp, and he didn't have the aura of a demon. He was strong though, very strong. "do you want to fight" Inu Yasha was ready for a challenge, any challenge He wanted to have some fun today.  
  
"You can hand over that precious item there, and will call it a draw for now" The man was not hesitant, and was quite confident, he had a cold and calm voice, Inu Yasha didn't know what to do, he couldn't take on a whole gang by himself because the rest was probably near.  
  
Kagome Screamed, and Inu Yasha spun around, One of the gang members had grabed her by the waist, he was on the wall, holding onto Kagome with her beating at his hands holding her, his fangs were drawn, and ready to bite kagome, Inu Yasha thought he had no choice, he was going to.  
  
A figure swooped and took kagome from the Vampire, this supprised Inu Yasha, a gang member would never take pray form one in the same gang, Oh grat now he had to deal with two of them, fangs were growing in his mouth, and claws were slowly extending form his hands, he looked for the one that had grabed Kagome, and saw her hugging him, and crying in his sholder, 'What the hell is going on' Inu Yasha was so confused then the mysterous man spoke.  
  
"You all, take a good look at this girl" he showed them all her face as she looked at them with blood shot eyes form crying, then she turned to look at Inu Yasha, and smiled lightly, "If you so much as lay a finger on this girl, you will deal with my rath, and the rath of my gang" a bunch of Vamps surrounded the guy, and this confused him even more.  
  
"And what's she to you?" aked the first strange man, looking confused also.  
  
The Man surrounded by Vamps, now turned into one, probably the scariest one of all. Inu Yasha claws and fangs and settled back into him but they were coming out again. The Vamp repeated him self, "I you so much as lay a finger on my little Sister, you will feal the rath of the only pure Vampire Gang in this area, there are pleanty of fish in the sea leave this one alone" he glared at them all once again, and left, leaving Kagome behind. Everyone backed off, and Kagome and Inu Yahsa were the only ones there, "Kagome." Inu Yasha didn't know if his question would be offence full but he asked it anyway " are you a Vampire?" he was shocked when Kagome just walkd ahead of him, silent, and solum.  
  
"My entire family is Vampires, I've never tried to change, I find no point, since my father and mother were staked, My brother has taken care of me" she trailed off, and then turned around to look at a shocked Inu Yasha "you aren't gunna tell anyone are you?" she looked worriedly at him.  
  
A demon walked to the side of Inu Yasha, put his arm around him, and answered for the quiet boy "of course he woln't, he's no snitch, are you Doggie?"  
  
"No, but you're an ease droper." Kagome looked at the demon, she had never seen one in there true form, she had seen a few during the day, but never with a tail, and armor.  
  
"So pup what you doin down this road again, you swore you'd never come back when you left" the demon was point blank, and stared him strait in the eye.  
  
"Left what" Kagome butted in, she was so fucking confused, and she was getting eritated.  
  
"Oh," the demon took notice of Kagome, He had never approved of Humans "His Gang, they have been after him since he left"  
  
"Oh" she stared at Inu Yasha's Eyes, he looked ashamed.  
  
"What do you want Kin" Inu Yasha wanted to get rid of every one, they had stopped to finish there conversation.  
  
"to hang out, why do you not like me any more" Kin raised an eye brow at Inu Yasha.there was a short silence, where all stared at Kin. Then he broke it " so pup what ya doin with a human" on this street to be called a human was a insult, especially by a demon. This pissed Kagome off.  
  
"I. am. Not. A. human." She said this point blankly, staring into the demon's eyes.  
  
"If you not a human, than what are you" He was curious to know, a non human, as gorgeous as that, maybe she was a demon, but she didn't look like one, what could she be?  
  
"Im a.." she had never told any one but Inu Yasha , she didn't want to spread the word, " Didn't you hear when you were ease dropping ?" she realy didn't want to say it again.  
  
" NO I only heard you ask pup if he would tell, I didn't know what you were talking about" he said, he didn't care if he acted like an idiot, no one dared mess with a demon unless they had a deep grudge.  
  
"Im a vamp." why on earth did she tell him "please don't tell anyone, I don't want people to know." She hopped this demon was at least sensible. "Lets go, I want to get home, Rick's gunna be pissed if im not home soon" she grabbed on Inu Yasha's colar, and dragged him away from his friend. 'I wan't to get home' They walked in silence, for quite a while, they finaly reached Kagome's home, and Inu Yasha walked her to the door.  
  
"thank you for helping me out with that creep in the warehouse, and trying to protect my in the ally, that was really sweet," she leaned down and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Where do you work, I want to see you again" Inu Yasha looked into her eyes, those deep blue eyes.  
  
"I work at the cougars, you should drop by some time.." she opened her door, and then turned around, "Hey, Inu Yasha, Me and a few friends are going to the fair, you should come, ill call you in the morning, whats your phone number?"  
  
'Did she just ask me for my phone number?' "462-5443" he yeled it out at her and walked away, with a smile, or as close to a smile as he had been in a long time, on his face, he ran the rest of the way home, a good run loosened up muscles, as he ran fast and swiftly, Kagome walked up her stairs, collapsed on her bed, and dreamed of he eventfull day, and the reaction on her friends faces when she introduces them to Inu Yasha.  
  
~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O  
  
That was eaisy to write, Ya sure, boy was that hard, I was gunna cut it off on a realy good cliffhanger, but I just kept on writing, a little longer, yes, this is my normal length of writing, please tell me what you think,  
  
Spoiler: (if you do not want to spoil the next chapter, do not read on)  
  
They go to the fair, Sango and Miroku accept Him, He has the time of his life then a memory from the past drives him to tears.  
  
Please tell me what you think of the next chapter summary. 


	3. The drive to the fair

Beautiful

Chapter 3: The Ferris Wheel Of Tears

By: Kitsune Mist

(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)

"Ok… What was that number again…" tapping her hand on the side of her head lightly Kagome was trying to remember the phone number Inu Yasha had given her yester day? It had been a day since Kagome met Inu Yasha with a gun to his head in an abandoned warehouse. Kagome was going to invite him to go to the fair… A day at the fair would most certainly cheer him up.

"Why didn't I write it down… Oh God, um" Then it hit her, as she  was rummaging through her underwear.

Flash Back…

"I work at the cougars, you should drop by some time.." she opened her door, and then turned around, "Hey, Inu Yasha, Me and a few friends are going to the fair, you should come, ill call you in the morning, whats your phone number?"  
  
"462-5443" he yelled it out at her and walked away

End Flash Back…

She Turned on the phone that she had in her hands, 'Maybe its too early to call him" She peered down at her clock, which glowed pink the time, It was 10:21. 'he should be up by now, and if he's he should be' she dialed the numbers quickly… 4625443, Kagome had gotten used to typing fast, she was great at dialing numbers, and typing on her keyboard. She did this a lot.

The phone rang three time, and when someone at Inu Yasha's picked it up, she heard a cat hiss, a bottle brake, and a very vulgar word being sworn at it.

"hello" A voice came onto the phone, it didn't sound like Inu Yasha's voice, but voices sound different on the phone.

" Hi can I talk to Inu Yasha" She asked politely.

"What do you want with him?" The voice was questioning. Like they had something to hide, which they probably did.

"I. Want. To. Talk. To. Him." She said this slowly so that the person on the other line would get the picture, there was a long pause, then she spoke again "I'm not going to arrest him, I'm not an official or anything I just want to talk to him" that got thru the thick scull of the dim wit on the phone.

"Hold on" She heard the boy, or man scream to Inu Yasha "Pup, Someone's on the phone" and she heard him grumble, then the unfamiliar voice "It's a girl" 'Damn did he sound like Miroku just then' "Shut the fuck up" Was his casual remark, he then picked up the phone, wondering who on earth it could be.

"Hey Inu Yasha, Its me Kagome" So that's who it was, now he got it, she was probably going to invite him to that fair thing "Uh, Me and my friends are going to the county fair today, I was wondering if you wanted to come and chill with us?" Inu Yasha didn't have anything else to do that day, and he really wanted to go with Kagome, he didn't know why he really wanted to go, but he did.

"Ya sure, when are you goin?"

"We were going to leave in about 10-20 minutes, my friend Miroku is gunna drive us there, so be ready, where do you live?"

Inu Yasha quickly gave Kagome his address, and hung up the phone. His brother was giving him a hard time about the girl, he couldn't wait until the Miroku character came up and gave him a lift away from his annoying brother.

Kagome dialed up her best friends phone number to tell her that they were picking up Inu Yasha. The phone rang once, and was immediately picked up by Sango.

"Speak"

"That's real polite Sang"

"Oh bite me, you know I just broke up with Mange"

"Yes… so you'd better be ready fro a day of fun and excitement"

"So… is he coming, and the other he"

"Yes the he's are both coming, Miroku will be picking me up in like 10 minutes, then were gunna stop by Inu Yasha's then its off to your house to give you time to get ready, by the way, I need to get ready see you in a few"

Kagome hung up the phone and dashed around her room looking for an outfit, she finally chose a red and black skirt (plaid) and a white tank top with a red kitty on it, she brushed her hair, she wanted to keep it down today, and went into the bath room to do her make up. She put on a bit of mascara, a touch of eye liner, dark brown eyes shadow, and bright red lipstick, and walked back to her room, she went through her hair with a brush one more time, then grabbed her purse, she put in her wallet, with a lot of money, her hair brush, a pen, some paper, her baiting suit (there were water rides there) and slung it over her shoulder (it was one of those really big ones where you could fit almost anything). She ran down the stairs, and grabbed a piece of toast, as the horn of Miroku's car sounded, Kagome ran to the door, the toast still in her mouth, and hopped into her friend's car.

"So where does this guy you were talking about live?" Miroku, having the perverted mind that he does assumed that she had at least spent the night there. Not knowing where to go Kagome took a random guess, which was right. They pulled up to the address that Inu Yasha had given. His house was down an old ally way, it was made of wood, and look very shabby. Had he given her the wrong address?  Kagome.  Kagome stopped Miroku from honking; they probably heard a lot of noises, he might not know to come out, instead, she instated on going to the door, Miroku followed, he didn't know why he just did.

Kagome knocked on the door, not very loudly, she had gotten a splinter from knocking to hard on a wood door. Miroku instead reached over and knocked loudly, trying to look manly. A boy with long silver, piercing gold eyes, dog ears atop his head, and claws forming at his finger nails answered the door, this boy, he looked familiarly like Inu Yasha. "Oh, its just you", he looked down at Kagome with a note a relief "Ill be right back" The door closed. Miroku looked down at Kagome with question in his eyes. A few seconds later, the door opened reveling Inu Yasha, his hair back to black, and on his head dog ears were absent, he still had fait claws, but they were fading quickly.

The three people walked to the car, Inu Yasha climbed in the back leaving Kagome and Miroku in the front. "Miroku, this is Inu Yasha, Inu Yasha this is Miroku" Kagome formerly introduced them to each other when they were all in the car, Miroku started driving out of the area they were in, and back into the higher classes of Tokyo.

"Which way is Sango's?" Miroku had forgotten the way to Sango's house…again.

"You turn left here"

"Left here?"

"Right"

"I turn right here"

"No you turn left."

"Left it is"

"Right"

"Right you want me to turn right"

"Not turn left, turn left you fucking Dip shit!"

Just to annoy he Miroku faked turning right but then did a quick, and illegal turn left. Kagome hit him, and sat back in her seat, her lips pursed.

"Sango's house is the next right ,right?"

"Yes" he had better NOT do that again to me, or else he can't drive any more. Sango was out in her yard playing with Kira, when she spotted Miroku's shiny car. She grabbed Kira, stuffed her in her bag, and ran over to Kagome.

"hey babe" She threw her bag on Kagome's lap, and looked behind her, she noticed Inu Yasha  "cute" she whispered to Kagome, she didn't intend on him hearing it, but because of his explicit hearing, he just smiled smugly. Sango ran around and hoped into the car, behind Miroku.

"Miroku, if you do that again, I swear, your not going to be able to drive, some one else will" just to spite Kagome, Miroku made a sharp u turn, and threw Sango one Inu Yasha's lap, both of them turned a shade of pink, and Miroku and Kagome just laughed.

(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)

I decided not to take you to the fair. I was going to, but if I did, this chapter would be delayed because of me not allowed on the comp. So deal with this for now, but they are going to the fair, don't worry.


	4. At the fair and into the water

Beautiful

Chapter 4 

By: Kitsune Mist

  
  
  
  


The four of them arrived at the fair, they could see the ferris wheel above all of the other rides, they walked in slowly and looked at the beautiful scenery, the sun was setting and the clouds gave a purpleish blueish sunset. Kagome gazed at the sky.

  
  


"How romantic" she sighed. Inu and Miroku looked at each other, then at the girls who were both staring at the sky like it was some god. 

  
  


"Girls" they both muttered under their breaths. 

  
  


"Come on sweethearts, lets get going" Miroku was now lokking at the two girls in utter annoyance. 

  
  


They headed toward the ticket booth, the lady inside was short old and a stout, the booth was pink and black (the colors of the fair) and the lady had a broad grin on her face.

  
  


Sango, Miroku, Inu-Yasha, and Kagome walked up to the ticket booth. The sign on the ticket booth said that entrance and an all day pass cost 20 dollars. Inu-Yasha opened his wallet, a frown crossed his face. Kagome, who was standing near Inu-Yasha, looked into his wallet. 

  
  


"Dont worry, I got it" She said in a hushed voice and slipped two 20s into his wallet. 

  
  


"Its only 20" He said reaching for the extra bill to give it back, Kagome just smiled and walked up to the booth. 

  
  


"Hi..." She glanced down at the name tag on the old ladys shirt " Kaede, i need 4 all day passes..." She pulled out her wallett and handed the lady a 20, then turned around to her 3 friends "anny up" Sango and Miroku took out a 20 bill each and handed them to Kagome, the three stared at Inu-Yasha who was gazing at the Ferris Wheel, he came back into sanity and quickly took out his tattered black wallet and handed Kagome a 20. 

  
  


Kagome handed the lady the 60 dollars, she coulnted it up, gave them their tickets, and bid them a nice day. 

  
  


Sango headed the crowd. "What ride should we go on first?"

  
  


"How about the Ferris Wheel?" Kagome said in a questionable manner.

  
  


Inu Yasha looked worried, and as he was about to protest, Miroku but in "No, lets wait until its dark, then the lights are all shiny, lets go on that ride now" Miroku pointed at a cloud shaped ride with little hears al over and a sign held by two cupids saying Tunnel of love. 

  
  


"Miroku" Sango's voice was irritated, but before she could say any more to protest Miroku put on an adorable puppydog face and looked at Sango. "God,Fine, you know i hate you though" Miroku nodded his head, grabbed Sango's arm and ran into the line. 

  
  


Sango looked back and mouthed "help me" to Kagome but she just laughed. Miroku turned around and yelled "Arn't you two comming" At Kagome and Inu-Yasha. 

  
  


About 3 minutes later, Miroku had finaly gotten all three of them to go on the ride, Inu-Yasha's face held pure disgust, as he glared at the ride. 

  
  


Sango and Miroku were in the line together, and Kagome and Inu-Yasha were as he put it "stuck together" Sango and Miroku got on one of the little cloud boats and just as Kagome was about to join Inu-Yasha, both with riluctant faces, a girl in a mini lepard print skirt and a lether bikini top Walked up to Inu-Yasha. 

  
  


"Oh, Inu, baby, ive been looking all over for you, your brother said you were hear, why didnt you call me back?" The girl looked hurt and slutty. She glanced up at Kagome "Would you mind" She said pointing at the boat. 

  
  


Inu-Yasha was mothing behind his back "Dont let her get in with me." His face looked pleeding. Kagome didnt want to be rude, but she didnt wan't to make Inu-Yasha go on this ride with someone he didnt want to. 

  
  


She was about to step in, but before Kagome could protest, a security guard came and told the girl to wait her turn, and get some clothes on. Kagome stepped in the boat with him, and right when they were inside the lightly lit pink tunnel she bombarded him with questions. 

  
  


"Who was that" 

  
  


"An old girlfriend."

  
  


"A name please"

  
  


"Kikyou"

  
  


"Why didnt you want to ride with her?"

  
  


Inu-Yasha sighed but knew he would have to tell Kagome " Because..." He trailed off " She, well, She was very protective and clingy, and she just annoyed me, thats why" The boat had stopped, the ride was probably broken.

  
  


Kagome looked into his eyes and searched for the truth, 'this girl had done something horrible to him, and was to ditsy to know that Inu-Yasha could never forgive her" She searched more deeply, but she was pulled out of her concintration by some one puling on her. 

  
  


"ahhhhhh" She fell into the water, Inu-Yasha stood up, trying to find Kagome, then on the other side of him he heard her yell "You stupid leacher" just as he turned around he caught Kagome slapping Miroku. 

  
  


"It want my fault" He protested "I sliped" 

  
  


"Why do i have the strange felling that your LYING TO ME" Kagome screamed, and before she could yel at him any more, she was lifted up back onto the boat. 

  
  


"What are you two talking about?" Inu-Yasha looked confused as he watched Miroku try to pull himself back on to the boat. 

  
  


"Miroku tried to grab Sango's ass, and she smacked him so hard that he fell into the water." Kagome said grbbing her bag and taking out her jacket. 

  
  


"You are a stupid Leacher" Inu Yasha said, and pushed Miroku back into the water. The boat started going again and Miroku was left swimming back to shore. 

  
  


When Inu-Yasha and Kagome got off the boat they saw Sango standing there, with a mad face. 

  
  


"Where is he" She asked, looking at Kagome who was soaking wet. "What the hell did he do to you?" She asked. 

  
  


"He pulled me into the water..." She trailed off " Sang, i gotta get some new cloths, mine are soaked" 

  
  


"Im gunna come with you, Inu-Yasha, could you stay here and wait for Miroku?" sango Said

  
  


"Sure" Inu- Yasha sat down and stared into the tunnel, but then he saw Kikyou walking toward him and he immideatly changed his mind. "Actualy, i think ill come with you, he can find us. 

  
  


Meanwhile........

  
  


Miroku was swimming to the end of the ride when some one grrabbed him from behind. 

  
  


"Your comming with me" 

  
  


0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

  
  


Sorry it took so long... Writters block, actualy, im in Flordia the whole summer so its hard to get on the comp that often, im swear ill update realy soon though.

  
  


Luvz

kit

  
  



End file.
